RWBY: Omega Rose
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Based on 'RWBY: A Rose Made of Ice' by batmanrules256. After a few years of training, Ruby Rose enters Beacon Academy. Much to the shock of several others, Jayden Omega does as well. With Salem destroyed, Remnant is currently at peace. Rated T for now, might go M. Note: Jayden Omega is an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic based on batmanrules256's 'RWBY: A Rose Made of Ice'. The only things i own are certain OC characters who may appear later on; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: Original Meeting**

The loud blaring of her alarm clock woke Ruby up. Falling out of bed with a thud, the young girl took a glance at the clock.

"8:00 huh. Well, good thing i chose now to get up. Man, that thing's more helpful than i initially thought." she said to herself. Moving quickly, she switched the PJs she wore when she woke up in favor of her usual combat outfit. Her outfit consisted of a white tank top with a black overbust corset over it, plus a black combat skirt, black tights, black boots with red soles, and her signature red hooded cloak. Flowing all the way to her knees, her hair was mostly black but with a red tint.

"I see you're awake." a female voice said from the door. Glancing that direction, Ruby noticed the form of her older sister Yang Xiao Long. Yang was clad in a grey sweatshirt over a yellow tank top, plus gold sweatpants and white sneakers. Lilac eyes brimming with confidence surveyed the scene in front of her, while her wild blonde hair went all the way to her ankles.

"What's for breakfast?" Ruby asked, hungry.

"Whatever you want."

Ruby was in the kitchen almost instantly.

' _Dang, she's fast._ ' Yang thought before following her younger sister.

"We gotta move fast if we wanna catch the train to Beacon. This isn't Signal High anymore."

Ruby remembered the name, but she didn't have many memories from there (considering she was only there for one year before undergoing major training under her uncle Qrow). The last thing she remembered was that pale woman in a black cloak who had intimidated her greatly.

Said woman, Salem, was no longer a threat to the world; someone with a insanely rare Omega Semblance had destroyed her in a matter of seconds.

Once they had finished their breakfast, Yang led Ruby to an airship terminal, from where they would catch the next airship to Beacon. It was gonna be a long ride, though.

"Since this is your first year, Ruby, you gotta learn a few things." Yang stated.

"Like what?" a curious Ruby asked.

"Well, for starters, you gotta share a room with other people."

"Like a sleepover!" With that, the two siblings boarded the airship.

Yang froze once the two were on board, having seen someone.

"What is it, sis?" Ruby asked.

"Remember that creepy woman, Salem?"

"Yeah. She made me really scared when i saw her. Why?"

"The guy who annihilated her is right there."

Ruby took a glance at where Yang was pointing, when her jaw dropped almost to the ground.

Standing a few feet from them was a male with dark purple hair measuring fifteen feet long, and eyes that were so like actual amethysts it was impossible to tell they were eyes and not gems. He wore a blue t-shirt bearing a multi-colored lightning bolt, jeans, and (much to the surprise of the siblings and anyone else on the airship) white 5.75 inch stiletto, 1.25 inch platform peep-toe pumps.

"N-n-no w-w-w-way." Ruby stuttered. " _Jayden Omega._ "

The purple-haired male heard her.

"First year, Ruby?" Jayden asked as he walked up to her.

"Y-y-yeah."

"Same here. How's Emmy, by the way?"

"Doing pretty good. Been driving Neo nuts lately."

"She's fortunate she can teleport, 'cause otherwise those extremely high platform boots of hers would cause her to most likely fall flat on her face."

"Who's Emmy?" Yang asked, butting in.

"Her full name is Emerald Sustrai, but Ruby, Neo, and i normally call her Emmy. We're the only ones who can do so and not be hit by whatever soft object she can get her hands on. Unless the person she's throwing something at is that pain in her neck Mercury, then she somehow manages to summon some much harder object from outta nowhere and throw it his way. He got lucky he saw that brick comin' last month."

"That bowling ball got him full in the groin, though."

"Mercury made the mistake of sleeping with his legs apart and didn't know it was headed for him until it connected."

"Wait, Mercury?" Yang asked. "As in Mercury Black?"

"That's him."

"He's the reason Dad bought the house Ruby and i live at."

"So he's the assassin who claimed the bounty on Adam Taurus."

Hours later, the airship landed. Yang led Ruby and Jayden to the registration desk, where a blonde woman sat.

"I had no idea you worked here Lyn." Jayden said, recognizing the female.

"M-m-mister Omega! Of all the academies in Remnant you chose Beacon?"

"Yup. Partly 'cause me and my partner Ruby here are both first years. And the fact the blonde who happens to be Ruby sister goes here."

"Oh, you're the Rose girl Yang was going on about last year." Glynda Goodwitch said as she spotted Ruby.

"Yup, that's me."

"Well then, welcome to Beacon Academy."

"One question? Where's the cafeteria? I'm a bit hungry." Ruby spoke up.

"That way."

"Thanks."

As soon as the trio entered they saw a girl about Yang's age. She had amber eyes that were tilted slightly at the corners, making them appear cat-like. An amber fringe on the left side was the only part of her eight-foot-long hair that wasn't black. Her outfit, meanwhile, consisted of a purple tank top that exposed her midriff, plus a black miniskirt, fishnet stockings, and a 7 inch heel, 2 inch platform black version of Jayden's shoes. There was a large black bow in her hair, which someone could've swore it twitched if they looked close enough.

"Wassup, Blake?" Jayden asked.

"Not much. I got us a table."

"Nice. Ruby and i are new here. First day."

"I met Yang on our first day."

"Uh-oh, racist alert!" Jayden exclaimed, pointing towards a group of five. Four males, led by an orange-haired one, harassing a brown-haired girl with rabbit ears.

"Oh, great, Cardin found Velvet." Blake said sarcastically.

"Judging by what Jayden said when he spotted it, sarcasm noted and appreciated." Yang responded, causing Blake to blush profusely.

"There's a good reason i was sarcastic there, since Cardin hates Faunus."

"Ruby, i got an idea. One thing my Omega Semblance tends to do is bring in something at complete random when a certain event happens."

"What's the idea?"

"We'll stand on opposite sides of a table; if Cardin rushes you duck whatever attack he tries, grab him by the legs, then lift him up. Once he's high enough i'll jump and hook my arm 'round his neck."

"Oh, a Dudley Death Drop, through a table."

"Exactly. Hopefully Heyman pops up on the random specific event effect."

"Let's do this!" In a flash, Ruby already had Cardin by the arm. Russel was in a crater in the wall, knocked out, Dove was trying to contain a bleeding gash on the side of his face (Jayden had superkicked him), and Sky had fled in a panic. (Dove just so happened to be on the side of the table Jayden's plan needed him on). Velvet Scarlatina, taking the opportunity, took off to alert someone else.

"Uh, i can explain." Cardin said hesitantly.

"Don't you DARE harass another Faunus. It may be your arm this time, but next time it'll be your groin!" Ruby told Cardin in a threatening tone, before throwing him towards the unconscious Russel.

Summoning a mace from his Aura, Cardin rushed Ruby, who ducked his swing. To Cardin's shock, Ruby had used the duck to grab him by the legs and was lifting him up.

Even more shocking to Cardin was the hand sign he saw Jayden showing. Thumb and index finger in a circle, with the other three up.

Velvet and the other person she brought with her turned up just in time for a part-bald portly male to come spinning through in a sphere of dark purple light.

" _ **3D!**_ " the male in the sphere, Paul Heyman, yelled just as Jayden (who had jumped up) hooked an arm around Cardin's neck.

"What the heck was that sphere zooming by for?" Velvet asked, completely shocked by what had happened.

"It's a side effect of Jayden's Omega Semblance. I think he was aiming for that Dudley Death Drop on Cardin through a table to draw out Paul Heyman with the effect." the other student answered. It was another female, her white hair reaching the floor. Unlike the others with very long hair, she wore an off-center ponytail that didn't contain all of it. For an outfit, she was in a white mid-thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace at the neckline. A pale blue bolero jacket, worn open, was over it. On her neck was a necklace with an apple pendant, while small, rectangular earrings were on her ears. Lacy black stockings covered her legs, while her choice of shoes was a pair of white knee-high 7 inch heel, 2 inch platform peep-toe boots. "I thought you said they needed help. Looks like they took care of this on their own."

"I guess i was worried when Russel hit the wall."

"Where's - oh, right, he bailed. At least he's the smart one when it comes to situations where he's a bystander. Still, the girl's pretty good. I want to test her skills in a fight. Jayden, i know what he's capable of."

"Oh, okay!" Ruby said, having heard the other girl.

"I'll tell you one thing. If it's a Semblance inclusive fight, i won't hold back." the white-haired female said once the two were in their respective positions in a battle arena.

"That's fine with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic based on batmanrules256's 'RWBY: A Rose Made of Ice'. The only things i own are certain OC characters, such as Jayden Omega; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2: Icy Combat**

Ruby almost immediately took off, zooming around her opponent with speed the white-haired girl didn't expect her to have. However, she was able to block the first strike. Over two minutes of hectic combat, both girls landed a few blows here and there.

It was then that the air temperature dropped a ways when the white-haired girl activated her Semblance, ice-themed. Deploying her own Semblance, Ruby was gone long before the ice reached her former position. At the speed Ruby could go with it active, she couldn't be hit.

Not counting the random giant fist coming out of a snowflake-shaped glyph, which surprised them both. After dodging another ice barrage Ruby grabbed the girl by the arm, her hand glowing red with a black tint.

Thinking fast, the other girl grabbed Ruby, starting to partially encase her in ice. After fifty seconds of holding their Semblances on each other, they both released. Ruby was halfway encased in ice, while the other girl was drained.

"You've got quite some durability, there. Nobody i've previously faced outside Jayden was able to stay conscious while halfway encased in ice."

"Right back atcha; you're the first person other than Jayden to resist for so long."

"Well, how about we put this fight on hold? I just realized we only have two minutes to get to class and it's at least a seven minute run from here."

"What class is it?" Ruby asked.

"Pharmaceutical Dust. Why?"

"One, i'm new here. Two, i got that same class."

"Huh. Interesting."

"The name's Ruby." Ruby said, holding out her hand. "Ruby Rose."

"Weiss." the other girl said, taking it. "Weiss Schnee."

"Cool name." Ruby told her, before another question came to mind. "What's your dorm number?"

"7B. Why?"

"I got the same room."

"This will be... interesting. Have you heard of a Summer Rose? I think i've heard your name before."

"That's my mom. I got my Semblance from her."

"Oh. I didn't actually know her; i just read her name in an old yearbook. She had quite the Death Semblance skill. Not many of them are left."

All of a sudden, Ruby picked up Weiss and zoomed off. With how fast Ruby was, they got there in seconds.

"Ruby, what exactly was that for?" Weiss asked as she smoothed out her dress.

"It was fastest, especially since you have such high heels on. I'm not one for heels myself, which helps my speed."

"Everyone has their own preferences. There's some girls who prefer something like a t-shirt and jeans combo, while at the same time there's some boys who almost always wear a dress and heels. Jayden's not one of the latter, though, since he only focuses on the heels." Weiss pointed out, before the two entered the class. Sky was in the class, as was a bruised Cardin, whose eyes widened when he saw Ruby.

At the end of the day Ruby and Weiss entered their dorm room to see Blake and Yang on Weiss' bed.

"I'm guessing your sister's the blonde one." Weiss said.

"That's Yang all right." Ruby responded in confirmation. "The other girl is Yang's Faunus cuddle buddy Blake."

A scarlet blush erupted on both Yang's and Blake's faces, having been found out.

"I didn't think you'd get together with Snow Angel, Ruby." Blake said, causing Weiss to start blushing like crazy.

"Cute nickname there, Weiss. Suits you quite well." Ruby told her roommate.

All of a sudden there was a commotion outside. Ruby looked out the window before vanishing almost instantly, one word on her mind: Torchwick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic based on batmanrules256's 'RWBY: A Rose Made of Ice'. The only things i own are certain OCs like Jayden Omega; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 3: Leave it to the Idiot...**

"Torchwick?" Weiss asked. "As in Roman Torchwick?"

"That's him, all right." Yang, who was looking out the window, said. "How the heck does Ruby know him?"

"Wait, is that Jayden out there as well?!" Blake asked, pointing at another figure out there. Yang looked out the window again. There was no mistaking all that dark purple hair.

"Jayden said he had worked with Ruby before." Yang said, remembering something Jayden had said earlier. "It's probably through her that he knows Roman."

"Well, back when i was in the White Fang a couple years ago, i heard about a rumor involving a demon with a red scythe. Nobody knew its true name or even if it was human, but there were a few names it went by in the rumors. Red Death, Death's Flower, even the Grimm Reaper. Ruby is most likely hiding something about her personality."

"How do we get close enough to hear what they're saying?" Yang asked. A snowflake-shaped glyph materialized in front of her.

"Leave it to me." Weiss stated.

* * *

 _Same time, Beacon courtyard_

Roman Torchwick stood around in the courtyard, admiring the facility. He had fired a round by complete accident, which most likely alerted a few people.

Chuckling to himself, he pulled on his collar. The reason he was chuckling, was that nobody was there yet.

At least until Jayden materialized out of thin air, two fingers of his right hand on his forehead. Didn't faze Roman, who knew the ability in question was one only three people could do. Jayden and Ruby were two of those three. In fact, he had seen both of them using the technique several times, hence Jayden's sudden appearance not fazing him.

Roman was in his usual outfit, consisting of a white coat over a black shirt, with black pants and black shoes. He had opted to wear a dark purple ascot over the grey one his associates (sans one, who was mute) insulted constantly; this ascot had been made personally by Jayden, with Roman's revelation of this causing Emerald to sport a massive blush. On his head, over his orange hair, was his signature black hat with a red band.

Wisely, Roman had left his cigars behind, knowing a bullet would've shot it out of his mouth.

"So, Roman, what made you decide to come here?" an emotionless voice from his left asked; Ruby, cloak pulled over her face, asked. Crescent Rose, scythe form active, was in her arms, making Ruby truly look like the Grimm Reaper.

"Can't i visit some old associates?" Roman, in a blatantly obvious flippant tone, asked back.

"I'll say, you sure have some guts to walk onto Beacon property when everyone in there is training to face people like you and the Grimm." Ruby stated.

"Great minds think alike. I mean, you did walk into that Grimm horde alone."

"Death Semblance skill helps out big time. So, what are you doing here?"

"I found her. Got two associates watching her, unless Mercury's been knocked out by a brick that appeared outta nowhere."

"Seriously, Emmy can't stand Mercury. I don't think pairing those two is a good idea." Jayden spoke up.

"Mercury did a good job convincing me otherwise."

"Says the guy who thought his prosthetic legs would be useful against Pyrrha's polarity Semblance. He's good with mechanics, but can't plan anything to save his life."

"True, that. I also found a few... items of interest. Shop on Second."

"Method of retrieval?"

"Up to you. They close in twenty minutes."

"We'll meet you there in an hour."

"Figured as much. Neo's already there, getting a few items."

"Good. Tell her i plan on making good on our bet." Ruby stated.

"I'll tell her. See ya in an hour." Roman said before dropping a smoke bomb, which covered his escape.

"Yang, you jump down first." Jayden spoke up a few seconds later, facing one tree in particular. "Since you're the only one of the three of ya up there not in heels, you'll jump first, then position yourself to catch Blake. Weiss jumps the same time as Blake, but aiming towards Ruby."

As Ruby walked closer to the tree in question, Yang landed in a combat roll. Like Jayden had told them to, Weiss and Blake jumped at the same time. Weiss landed in Ruby's arms, Blake in Yang's.

"How is it you two know Torchwick?" Yang asked immediately.

"He's Ruby's mentor in terms of stealth." Jayden answered. "Me, i was simply there to help if needed, my Omega Semblance includes a stealth-based setting. We just became partners, along with some of his group's other members. Ruby, odds of Mercury being knocked out?"

"3:1. Knowing Emmy the way we do." Ruby said.

"Emmy?" a confused Weiss questioned.

"Emerald Sustrai. Master illusionist. Ruby and i are two of only three people who can get away with calling her Emmy and not have something thrown at us in response."

"What exactly were you planning?" Blake asked.

"Gonna get a few supplies. You should come along, it'll be a thrill." Ruby answered.

"And no, it isn't theft, even though we'll be at a store after hours." Jayden added.

"Helps that you got a device on your right arm, which only you can render visible, that can copy something we find and start producing it on its own at will." Ruby noted.

"Got that right, Ruby. You up for some ice cream?"

"Sure. Got an hour to kill."

Once the group entered Vale (Jayden informing Roman that they were bringing three others with them along the way) they stopped at an ice cream store. Inside, Ruby got her favorite ice cream: Cookie Dough. Yang got herself a Lemon Sherbet, Weiss some Vanilla, Blake got Blackberry, and Jayden got a noticeably larger Chocolate.

"So, Ruby, what exactly were you doing the three years you weren't at Signal?" Yang asked.

"Became an A-Class Huntress, alongside Jayden and under Uncle Qrow's guidance." Ruby answered nonchalantly. Jayden's jaw was the only one not to drop.

"You're early." Roman said when they got there a while later. "Five minutes, to be exact."

"I tend to eat fast; we stopped for some ice cream on the way here." Jayden stated.

"Fast? You had a larger ice cream than the rest of us, and yet you were first done!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Even WITH Ruby getting her favorite Cookie Dough flavor; she goes through cookies like you wouldn't believe." Yang added.

"Blake and Weiss wouldn't believe, anyway, you're forgetting who her main partner is." Jayden corrected.

"Oh yeah. Oops."

"Who's the posse?" Roman asked.

"The blonde's my older sister Yang, the black-haired one is her cuddle buddy Blake, and the one in white is Weiss." Ruby answered.

"Neo's inside. Better get in, you know how she gets."

"Let's go." Ruby said, as she and Jayden quickly pulled the other three inside.

Three girls and the unconscious body of a male were in there waiting. A brick lay to the side of the male.

"What'd Mercury do this time, Emmy?" Jayden asked one of the girls, recognizing the unconscious figure.

The girl he asked, who had mint green hair, scarlet eyes, and a mild tan skin tone, blushed profusely at Jayden's voice. Emerald Sustrai, also referred to by Jayden and Ruby as Emmy (two of only three who wouldn't have something thrown at them for calling her that) was in her favorite top, what looked like a cross between a white midriff-baring vest (which had her symbol on the back) and an olive green Anise Azeat tube top, plus a pink miniskirt with one ring at the base, scarlet thigh-high stockings, and black Devious Femme-12 heels. Her mint green hair reached all the way to just before the brick with which she had knocked out Mercury (which was a good fifty-plus feet from where she stood).

On Emerald's right was a girl whose hair reached just shy of the floor, half pink (with white streaks) and half brown. Her right eye was brown, while her left was pink. Multiple necklaces hung from her neck, while a beautifully patterned umbrella was in her hand. A curved black corset under a worn-open jacket that was white on the outside and pink on the inside covered her upper body, while her brown pants were tucked into her knee-high grey fourteen inch stiletto, nine and a half inch platform boots. (Her hair reaching just shy of the floor was its length in the boots).

Standing slightly further left was a girl with black hair reaching the very top of her shoes' heels. A black choker was on her neck, while she wore the same dress as Weiss albeit red with orange Dust patterns, pink tights, and glass-like five inch stiletto pumps with ankle-straps.

Ruby and Yang both had their jaws drop when they saw she had a hooded cloak in the same pattern as the dress and of the same style as Ruby's own.

Much to Ruby's relief, Yang did not recklessly charge the girl.

Much to Jayden's misfortune, Yang charged him instead.

Fortunately, it was not for combat purposes.

"OMIGOSH, THANKS JAYDEN!" Yang squealed excitedly.

"You're related to Cinder?" Jayden asked. He had a feeling where this was going.

"She's my twin sister." Ruby answered for Yang.

' _Called it._ ' Jayden thought to himself; when he killed Salem he had unknowingly freed Cinder from the Witch Queen's grasp. Heck, he didn't even know Salem HAD taken Cinder.

"I will say," Weiss spoke up, startling a few people in the room, "she seems more for formal wear than you or Yang."

"Yang's reason is 'cause she's a bit of a hothead." Ruby said. "Me, i avoid heels as i can't walk in them, and i'm not one for formal events."

"Okay, i'm confused." Blake piped up. "How is it Ruby can't walk in heels and she's female, and yet Jayden, a male, can perfectly?"

"Ruby's other main Semblance is speed, and heels would interfere with it as they force her to move slower. Me, my Omega Semblance has a far stronger version of speed, but i also have the ability to fly unaided, which i use in conjunction with speed as a counter." Jayden explained. "Sure, i may be male, but i have equal Aura traces of both genders; THAT is what's required for an Omega Semblance."

"Didn't know that." Weiss stated.

"HOW THE HECK ARE NEO'S HEELS SO HIGH?!" Yang asked.

"Without them she's only four foot five, and yet she's twenty-one years old; she needs them to give her a more age-appropriate height." Ruby answered.

"Only 4-5?!" Weiss asked in shock.

"Yeah. And the problem is, we don't know exactly what stunted her height." Ruby answered.

"What about Emerald's hair length?" Blake asked, expecting another answer from Ruby.

"Try being caught in the crossfire of Absalon Neos Force member R33's Hair Extender Beam five times in an hour and then ask that, kitty." Emerald answered instead.

"More like whoever he was aiming for was using you as a human shield." a male voice spoke up; Mercury had regained consciousness.

"If i recall correctly you were between me and the intended target."

"The technique doesn't work on males, i needed a female to take the hit and you were closest."

"Says the idiot who thought his prosthetic legs would help against Pyrrha's polarity Semblance." Emerald fired back.

"That's exactly what i said earlier. Different wording, though." Jayden spoke up.

The scarlet blush returned to Emerald's cheeks.

"What did Mercury do this time?" Ruby asked.

"Someone managed to get himself, me, and Cinder enrolled at Beacon."

"Leave it to the idiot." Jayden said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mercury yelled.

"You were supposed to."

"When do you start?" Weiss asked, confusion evident.

"About a month from now." Cinder answered. "For me and Mercury, anyway."

"When i asked Ozpin on what the dorm rooms were like, he said Jayden was rooming alone right now. Using that info, i had Emmy's start date set for this Friday and her dorm is with her crush." Thinking fast, Mercury ducked a baseball thrown by Emerald. "Don't act like that, i've seen your blush every time Jayden's mentioned." Jumping this time to avoid a cannonball aimed at the legs, Mercury continued. "I don't even get why he and Ruby are allowed to call you Emmy and yet when i do you throw some hard object at me."

WHACK!

Mercury was dazed when Jayden landed a superkick to Mercury's jaw, angled so the stiletto of Jayden's white high heels didn't create a gash. Turning, Mercury then got kicked in the gut by Emerald, who then hooked his arms, head face-down between her thighs, and jumped onto her knees driving his head into the floor.

Downside, Jayden applied extra force on him.

Upside, he kept Mercury's upper body parallel to the floor so as to not experience a repeat of Marty Garner's mistake with the move Emerald landed.

"Oh, here." Roman said, handing Ruby a bag. "You know what to do with them. Neo, Mercury, Cinder, you three come with me since C and Merc have a month to get ready. Emerald, you go with Jayden's group since your start date is a lot sooner. If you see Ozzy or Qrow, tell them i say hi."

"What about Lyn?" Jayden asked.

"Who?" a clearly confused Roman asked back.

"Glynda. I usually call her Lyn." Jayden clarified.

"Probably not. We didn't get off on the right foot last time."

"Oh." With that, the two groups left. Roman's group was now only four members as Emerald joined Jayden's group bumping their roster to six.

"What's in the bag?" Yang asked.

"Semblance enhancement Dust. Grind it into powder, put it in some water - we're passing a spa that oughta be helpful - and just absorb the Dust into your bodies. Helps you tap into them easier, and unlike meditating - Ren does that a lot, helps him deal with Nora - it's permanent." Jayden explained, an invisible sphere around them. (Jayden deployed the sphere, which soundproofed their conversation fron the rest of Vale despite being invisible to allow his group to see where they were going, especially since four of them were in high heels).

"Once we get to Beacon, how about we hit the hay?" Ruby asked. "I mean, that's what we were gonna do if Roman hadn't turned up. The plan before we got sidetracked was that i was gonna fight Neo to see how much i've improved. Jayden, you stay with Emerald, show her around since she starts Friday."

"Sure thing. Good thing today's only Tuesday."


End file.
